Polynectar défectueux
by Gatala96
Summary: Harry est amoureux d'Hermione alors qu'il est en couple avec Giny et Hermione avec Ron. Ron part un week end et Harry veut en profiter pour réaliser ses envies. Attention Lemon.


Je me suis toujours demander si un jour j'allais être aimé comme j'aime Hermione. Oui je l'avoue, même si je sort avec Giny la sœur de mon meilleur ami, je suis fou amoureux de la copine de mon meilleur amie et qui est aussi ma meilleure amie.

Ça fait deux ans qu'on a quitter Poudlard et pourtant Ron Hermione et moi on est toujours coller ensemble, ce qui est agréable d'un côté car je peut être au près d'Hermione sans que ça paresse louche et désagréable car je voit régulièrement Ron toucher Hermione comme je rêverais de pouvoir le faire, je suis jaloux de Ron.

Je suis en train de me préparer lorsque j'entend Ron toquer à la porte de chez moi, je vais lui ouvrir en le saluant chaleureusement.

" Ah Ron ! Comment vas tu ?

- Ça va, je voulais te passer le bonjour Hermione est dans le magasin de livre en face.

- Ah c'est gentil, tu lui passera le bonjour de ma part ! On se voit toujours demain pour le match de Quidditch ?

- Ouais bien sur ! En fait voilà, je profite qu'Hermione ne soit pas avec moi pour te demander un service.

- Je t'écoute.

- Ce week end je vais à Poudlard pour donner un cour sur le duel entre sorcier et ses dangers, et je me demandais si tu pouvais me prêter ton éclair de feu pour m'amuser un peu la-bas et je sais qu'Hermione ne veut absolument pas que je vole depuis l'incident de la dernière fois.

- Ouais pas de problème, mais Ron, tu fais attention avec d'accord ?

- Ouais merci beaucoup je viendrais le chercher avant de partir ! Bon Hermione m'attend à demain !

- Ouais à demain."

Je ferme la porte en le disant que c'est pas une si bonne idée de prêter mon balai à Ron car il aller sûrement le casser, mais trop tard.

Le lendemain, Hermione, Ron, Giny, Drago et Pansy Parkinson on se retrouve au stade pour regarder un match des anglais contre les irlandais, on était tous d'accord que c'était les anglais qui allait gagner sauf Ron qui est pour les irlandais.

Ron et Hermione sont allé prendre les places pendant que Pansy et Giny vont acheter de quoi manger. Je reste seul avec Drago, vous pouvez trouver bizarre que je reste avec lui, mais après la chute de Voldemort on s'est beaucoup liées.

"Alors, toujours rien avec Hermione ? Me dis Drago.

- Rien de rien, Ron est toujours avec elle impossible de la voie seul.

- Mince.

- La seul ouverture que j'ai c'est que Ron part ce week end donc je pourrais essayer de passer la soirée avec elle.

- C'est cool ça, mais la connaissant jamais elle ne trompera Ron.

- Ouais.. La seul manière serait qu'elle me confond avec Ron..

- Ah moins que..

- Que ?

- Tu prend l'aspect de Ron ! Mais comment..

- LE POLYNECTAR cria-t-on presque en même temps

- Harry, si tu veut je t'en passe il doit me rester un flacon !

- Ouais je veut bien, mais je sais pas si je suis capable..

- Prend le on verra bien."

Giny et Pansy arrivent vert nous les bras remplie de cochonnerie en tout genre, on allais tous prendre nos place quand Giny demanda à Drago et Pansy de monter avant nous car elle fallait qu'elle me parle. Ça m'inquiéter j'avais peur qu'elle ai entendu ma discussion avec Draco.

"Viens dans les toilettes que je te parle. Dit- elle avec un air très sérieux."

Je la suivie et des que la porte se ferma elle commença à m'embrasser fougueusement en me poussant dans une cabine.

"ça fait tellement longtemps"

On continu à s'embrasser jusqu'à qu'elle se met à genoux devant moi. Elle commence à me caresser la queue à travers mon jean et quand elle sent qu'elle commence à durcir elle déboutonne mon pantalon et prend mon sexe en pan en faisant des vas et viens, je lâche un soupir de plaisir et elle en profite pour le mettre en bouche et le sucer vigoureusement, ont aurait dis qu'elle n'avait pas manger pendant 5 jours, elle ne s'arrête pas et le prend entièrement dans sa bouche se qui me fit jouir en elle.

Elle recule, se lève et arrange sa robe avant de sortir.

Je rester la choquer, jamais je n'aurais penser Giny capable de faire ça. Je remet mon pantalon et rejoint les autres dans le stade.

Le match se termine, les anglais gagnent ce qui mît en joie tout le monde sauf Ron, on parle un peu du match et tout le monde pars sauf Drago et moi qui rentrons à pied ensemble vu qu'on est voisins.

"Hey Drago, tu devinera jamais ce qu'à fait Giny.

- Laisse moi deviner, elle t'a sucer dans les chiottes ?

- heu.. Comment tu sais ?

- Dis moi merci mon gars, j'ai convainc Pansy de dire à Giny qu'il manquer de mouvement dans votre couple et qu'un truc comme ça raviverais la flamme.

- Et elle l'a cru ? Elle est conne quand même.

- Je te le fait pas dire ! "

Le reste de la semaine passa tranquillement, et le vendredi soir Ron passa chercher mon balai. Puis j'alla prendre le polynectar chez Drago avant de me rendre chez Hermione.

Je toque à la porte et une Hermione magnifique m'ouvre. Je lui souris et elle me le rend. Je rentre dans leur maison assez coquette et m'installe directement sur le canapé.

"Merci de me tenir compagnie ! Me dit Hermione en me mettant un verre de Whisky Pur feu dans la main.

- Avec plaisir ! On se regarde un film ?

- D'accord"

Je pris ma baguette et la jeta un sort à la télé pour qu'elle s'allume, elle nous met une comédie romantique. Pendant le film Hermione s'allonge sur moi ce qui me laisse une vu sur son décolleté qui me fit bander, j'avais peur qu'elle s'en rend compte alors je mis un coussin dessus. Je ne regarde pas le film je suis trop concentrée sur Hermione à vrai dire.

Après le film on parle de tout et de rien et elle monte se coucher et me disant que je pouvais dormir dans la chambre d'ami si je le voulais, j'accepta.

Des qu'elle va dormir je commence à me caresser l'entrejambe rien qu'en pensant à son decolté.

Je monte dans la chambre d'ami et va pour enlever mon pantalon quad je sent quelque chose dans ma poche, mais oui ! Le polynectar ! Je m'empresse d'aller dans la salle de bain et prend quelques poils sur le rasoir de Ron pour le mettre dans la potion et la boire d'un trai. Au bout de 30 seconde je suis complètement transformé.

J'ouvre la porte ou Hermione dors et me glisse dans le lit..

"C'est toi Harry ?

- Nan c'est ton Ronny." En essayant tant bien que mal d'imiter la voix de Ron.

Je commencer par me coller à elle, rien que son odeur commence à me rendre dur et elle le sent..

"Nan Ron, pas ce soir"

Je me suis pas casser la tête pour rien alors je continu.

Je caresse ses jambes découvertes en allant vers l'intérieur pour qu'elle les ouvres un peu, puis d'une main je caresse son sein et je sent qu'elle aime bien mes caresses.

Je passe ma main sur sa culotte humide et la lui enlève d'un coup, elle se tourne vers moi et écarté ses jambes en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'enlève la couverture et me place au dessus d'elle, j'enlève mon caleçon et commence par passer mon gland sur son clitoris puis d'un coup je la pénétre ce qui l'a fît crier de surprise, je me sentais serrer à l'intérieur, c'était bon. Je fis de lent vas et viens, elle gémit. Puis je donne de fort coup de reins ce qui la fait crier de plaisir, au bout de 15 minutes de vas et viens elle joui et je viens quelques minutes après elle dans son entre chaude. Quand je me retire je vois que je reprend ma tête normale et commence à sortir vite de la chambre quand j'entend : " Pas la peine de t'enfuir Harry, je sais je c'est toi. J'ai vu la fiole de polynectar dans ta poche tout à l'heure. Allez reviens par ici, à moins que tu n'est plus envie de moi ?"

Je la regarde et saute sur le lit, cette nuit la on l'a fait encore deux fois, ce fut la meilleure soirée de la vie, et à chaque fois que Ron partais je venais voir Hermione pour qu'on baise toute la nuit.


End file.
